The Slytherins Play Truth or Dare
by Hoff of Slytherin
Summary: Ever wonder how the Slytherins pass the time, besides the girls drooling over the Slytherin Prince? Well, they play Truth or Dare of course. Here's Truth or Dare Slytherin style.
1. Let the Games Begin

**Well the polls say this story is wanted, so here you go. i'm going to need more ideas for the later chapters and nothing with anything innapropriate can't be sent and i'm a christian so it has to be appropriate humor. on with the new story.**

**Disclaimer: any characters that you don't recognise i own. and i own the plot, so don't steal it.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin!

"Where the bleeding hell is Blaize?" a very annoyed Draco Malfoy asked to his friend Jason.

Blaize Zabini came down the staircase to the Slytherin Common room to hear everyone talking excitedly. "What's going on here?" he asked with a curious look on his face.

The Slytherin Common Room was very loud and noisy this night, because someone had come up with the idea to play Truth or dare.

None of the Slytherins remember whose idea it was to start the festivities, but they decided to play anyway. The ones who were playing were sitting on either couches or on the ground by the fireplace. It was late Halloween Afternoon, and the students thought this would be the best Halloween treat they've had in a long time.

"We're playing a bout of Truth or Dare, and I hold the title of the Truth or Dare King" Draco said triumphantly to his best friend. "Wanna play?"

"Fine," Blaize mumbled and he sat down on the couch next to his girlfriend, Ella Blackman.

"Who's first?" a Slytherin named Kayla. "Truth or dare, Draco," she asked him while twirling her long brown hair with her finger.

"Dare," he said.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Annie Riddle,"

Meanwhile, Annie Riddle was sitting with her knees to her chest reading a book called "Everlasting Love." She knew that the other kids were playing Truth or dare, but when she heard that Draco had to kiss her, she dropped her book and yelled, "Huh, I heard my name!" Her auburn hair was now in her face.

Kayla repeated, "Draco has to kiss Annie."

So Draco went over to the spot where said girl was and kissed her right on the lips, which was Annie's first kiss. There was a flutter in her heart as Draco was kissing her, but it ended too soon.

"There, happy," Draco said to Kayla.

Kayla smiled.

"All right, Annie," Draco asked the embarrassed girl in the chair. "Truth or dare?"

I'm not even playing, Annie thought to herself. Holy mother if I say truth I have to admit my deepest thoughts. If I say dare, I have to do something utterly humiliating.

"Um, truth I guess," she stuttered.

"If Annie isn't your real name what is?" Draco had a wicked grin on his face now.

Annie was a friendly girl, but she never liked telling secrets. She did have a cunning personality, but she saves that for later. Whatever came out of her mouth was going to be epic.

"Anneliese Taryn Riddle," she blurted out.

"Anneliese Taryn, that's kind of pretty," a cute brown haired Slytherin boy from behind her said.

"Okay, Ebenezer," she looked at her friend who was leaning on the chair she was sitting on. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," he shouted.

This time, Annie had wicked smile.

"Okay, mate I dare you to go around the school saying that Potter is a Death Dater in disguise."

Every Slytherin in the common room was laughing so hard they were all on the floor, literally.

"Sure, no problem." He said.

"Truth or Dare, Ella?"

Ella Blackman looked to her boyfriend and had a face which looked like it was an What-Do-I-Do look. Blaize whispered something in her ear.

"Dare," she squealed.

"Okay, I dare you to wear Blaize's pants on your head for the rest of the game,"

There was an uproar of laughter as Ella went up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. She came down two minutes later wearing green boxers with the initials BZ on them, which made everyone laugh harder.

"Hey, Ella," a girl named Gretchen called out. "It doesn't match your outfit."

Ella was wearing a flowey orange shirt for Halloween and green and orange don't go together, which made the Slytherins laugh harder. She went back down the stairs and sat on the couch where Blaize was sitting.

Ella's best friend, Giselle was sniggering helplessly in her hand.

"You think this is funny," she said pointing to her head. "Truth or Dare, Giselle."

"Dare,"

"Okay, then. I dare you to propose to Harry Potter," she said triumphantly.

"WHAT?" Giselle bellowed. Everyone was laughing at her very red face.

"Yep, I said it," Ella gloated into her face. "Giselle Robbins has to propose to Harry Potter!"

"You are so dead," Giselle said through her teeth.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Ella mocked cried. 'Whatever am I going to do, Blaize?"

"I think it's Giselle's turn now," Blaize reminded her.

"Truth or dare, Meg?" Giselle asked a brunette sitting on the floor.

"Truth," Megara stuttered.

""Hmm, let me think of a juicy one," Giselle was thinking harder than she ever had in her life. "When was your first kiss?"

"You've got to do better than that, girl!" Meg complained. "It was with Ben over there," she pointed to Ebenezer, who was in deep conversation with Annie. "And it was after our very first Hogsmeade trip in third year."

"At least you got a proper one I was planning on waiting for my wedding day!" Annie yelled over the confession. "I wonder if there's a spell that reverses something that you didn't want to happen." She leaped out of her seat and headed out of the common room.

"Something's wrong with her," Draco declared to everyone. "Everyone always dreams of having their first kiss with the handsome Draco Malfoy!"

"That's exactly what we were talking about, mate," Ben said to his friend. "She didn't want to have her first kiss right then, so I told her there was a spell that could reverse time and change things so that she and people won't remember it."

"Okay, back to the game," Meg yelled. "Truth or dare, Demetrius?"

A handsome brunette boy who was almost good enough to be in Draco's crew said, "Dare,"

"All right then," Megara said. "I dare you to kiss Mudblood Granger at the feast tonight."

The Slytherins were once again on the floor laughing. "Oh yeah, and Ella," Meg said to her friend. "You have to wear Blaize's boxers to the feast tonight as well." Everyone laughed again.

Then, everyone felt that they should get ready for the feast that night and headed back to their dorms. When they were going to the feast, Draco said, "Everyone has to fulfill their dares tonight or else they have to go around saying, 'I love Harry Potter,'"

"This is going to be hilarious," Ella said to Giselle.

* * *

Review, please


	2. The Rules

**Hey everybody thanks for the encouragement. i forgot to put the rules in the last chapter so here they are and i would like to get up to the 20 review mark so please help me reach that goal:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that you recognize**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Rules

At the feast that night, the Slytherins were in an uproar of laughter as well as shouting and Harry Potter was wondering why. If only he let the Sorting Hat put him in Slytherin, he'd know by now.

Hermione Granger was obviously thinking the same thing, and was wondering why the hell Demetrius Thebes, a fellow fifth year and a Slytherin, of all of the bloody people was staring at her. Little did she know that she would find out in only a few hours time.

The Slytherins were in the Truth or Dare game decided that they should make up some extra rules to their style of the game. Pansy Parkinson was the one who came up with this. Now the ten Slytherins were fighting on what the rules should be.

Draco called for quiet. "Now listen up," he declared. "All of you should say your ideas one at a time as well as write them down on a piece of parchment. Then hand them into me and my two assistants, Blaize and Pansy here will decide if they are good or rubbish, and we'll write down the best ones.

"Now while you are doing that, Giselle and Demetrius will perform their dares tonight." Giselle, you're up first.

Meanwhile, Harry Potter and his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were having the best Halloween they've ever had. Ron and Hermione were not bickering about the most random things and were just having a good time, that is, until Ron spotted Giselle Robbins of Slytherin.

"Oi, Shnake girl, gwo back to your page," Ron said through a mouthful of food. Harry sniggered at that.

"Oh, honestly, Ron eat your food and then you talk," Hermione said in a Mrs. Weasley-ish way.

"Shut up, Mudblood," Giselle said coldly. "I'm not here for you," she waltzed to Harry. "Harry Potter, will you marry me?"

There was a big uproar of laughter at the Gryffindor Table as Harry's face grew redder than a tomato.

"Well-I-I"

"Go on, cutie," Giselle cooed. "Take your time," Hermione was biting her fist to keep from laughing.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Harry said mock-sweetly to her. "I have a girlfriend," Harry nodded his head to Ginny Weasley.

Giselle had a convinced look on her face that looked like she was going to cry. "I hate you Harry Potter, You will go to hell for all I bloody care," With that, she left a dumbfounded Harry staring at where Giselle had been standing and Giselle was now back at the Slytherin Table where her friends were howling with laughter.

"That was so embarrassing," she moaned as she looked at Ella Blackman in the face. "You are so going to pay,"

Ella was laughing so hard she didn't seem to care.

"All right, people I have the rules," Draco said to calm the laughing fit down.

"Go on, Drakie," Pansy cooed which Annie Riddle almost puked at.

Rule #1: All truths have to be the complete truth and do not leave anything out.

Rule #2: All dares have to be done in a Muggle way, then a magical way order.

Rule #3: If you refuse to tell the truth you must pay ten galleons to Draco Malfoy

Rule #4: If you refuse to do the dare, you must kiss your opposite sex enemy. (As in Draco kisses Granger, Pansy kisses Potter)

Rule #5: if you perform a magical dare you must blame it on a random Gryffindor.

Rule #6: If you perform a Muggle dare, you must perform it on the Professor of Annie Riddle's choice.

Rule #7: Any dares that involve performing it on other people from other Houses will be performed the following day at 1200 hours

Rule #8: All new players who wish to join must either consult Draco Malfoy, Annie Riddle or Blaize Zabini.

After Draco finished reading off the rules, he said, "Now you all must sign the document here as you are now a part of the Slytherin Truth or Dare team."

Everyone who was playing signed the rules description parchment and Draco rolled it up. And then he said, "I will post this in the common room tonight after the feast. If you have any friends who might want to join in from other Houses, they must first swear their loyalty to our House and then tell anyone they are in on this."

Draco handed the scroll to Annie and he said, "Will you swear to guard this thing with your life?"

Annie held up her right hand as she held the scroll with her left. "I will," she said strongly.

"Great," Draco said. "Now it's time for Demetrius' dare.

"Oh sweet Merlin," Demetrius moaned. "What am I going to do? Father's going to kill me!"

* * *

**Can i at least get to the 20 review mark by the end of the week please(puppy face)**


	3. Snogging and Confessions

**Thanks you guys for the awesome reviews. Here's another addition to the story. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 3: Snogging and Confessions

"It's time for your dare, Demetrius," Annie laughed.

"Oh sweet Merlin, Father's going to kill me,"

Demetrius Thebes went over to where Hermione was sitting and said, "Hey, beautiful I've liked you for a long time now and now…I...give you my token of love…" Then he gave her the biggest kiss he ever had given a girl.

After Hermione broke the kiss, she slapped the Slytherin right on the face. "Do that again and you'll regret it." The she sat down. Demetrius went back to his table where his friends were laughing at him.

"I'm so dead," he moaned. "This'll go straight to your grandfather, Annie!"

"I'm well aware of that," Annie said calmly. Annie was Voldemort's granddaughter and every bad thing she does goes straight to him through Professor Snape who was looking out for her.

The rest of the night was full of laughter for the Slytherins until they all decided it was time for bed. Draco had posted the truth or dare parchment on the notice board. They were going to play again during their break and free period they had tomorrow.

Breakfast was really rowdy at the Slytherin Table the next morning because Annie and her friends were talking about certain dares that they were planning to do on certain people that day.

"Okay so, Ben, you are going to dare Pansy to follow Cedric Diggory around like a lost puppy and then snog him, and I'm going to dare Draco to go to Snape's office singing-"

"Singing what, Miss Riddle," a cold voice asked behind her that she would know from anywhere.

"Busted," Ben whispered in her ear.

"Oh hey, Uncle Snape," Annie said a little bit awkwardly. Her grandfather forced Annie to call Snape Uncle Snape. "I was just telling Ben over here that we were um-well-"

"Your grandfather has requested me to tell you to be at the Riddle House tonight," Snape said with a sneer.

Annie shrugged, "All right,"

Snape left the two kids to continue their conversation, with their breakfasts lay forgotten.

"I hate that house," Annie complained to her best friend. "I don't even want to be a Death Eater! I'm a bloody Christian for crying out loud. Getting that thing is like the Mark of the Beast in Revelation!"

"Hey, I have to go through the same thing," Ben said comfortingly. "Let's just ditch tonight and continue our game with our mates okay?"

"Sure," Annie gave Ben a bear hug.

"Hey, guys over here," Giselle called from the Entrance to the Great Hall. "We're playing another bout of truth or dare before class."

Annie and Ben walked hand and hand over to the Entrance Hall. As they approached the group, their friends noticed they were holding hands.

"Are you guys going out now?" Kayla asked them.

The auburn haired girl was going crimson. "No…let's start the game."

"You star us off, Annie," Kayla said.

"Okay," Annie paused for a minute. Then she started laughing as she said, "Pansy Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Pansy said with her big eyes wide.

"Okay, pug face I dare you to put a Muggle fart machine in Snape's potion's class."

The whole gang of Slytherins burst out laughing. "Oh yeah and with stink pellets under his seat too," Annie added through her laughing fit.

"Fine," Pansy pouted.

This time it was Pansy's turn to get evil.

"Truth or dare, Ben,"

"Truth," Ben said to Pansy.

"Do you fancy Annie?" Pansy asked with an evil grin on her face.

* * *

**can you guys get me up to the 30 review mark by the start of next week?**


	4. Fart Machine in Potions

**Thanks a load for the reviews guys and i decided to put another cliffie in for this chappy. don't hate me, hate my brain.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JKR**

* * *

Chapter 4: Fart Machine in Potions

"Do you fancy Annie?" Pansy asked with a big evil grin on her pug face.

"Well-um-she's just a friend," Ben stuttered.

"If you don't answer that, you have to pay ten galleons to Draco."

Ben really did fancy Annie ever since second year. He wanted to tell her that at the proper time. So he pulled out ten galleons from his robe pocket and handed them to a very happy looking Draco.

"All right, Ben. You're turn," Annie whispered.

"Truth or dare, Draco," Ben asked Draco almost chuckling to himself.

"Dare," Draco said.

"Hey, Annie what was Draco's dare again," Ebenezer asked his friend jokingly.

"Oh the one about this," she pulled out the Muggle fart machine and started giggling like mad.

"What the hell is that piece of rubbish?" Draco asked the laughing Annie.

"A Muggle fart machine," Annie said confidently.

"And I dare you," Ben said pointing at Draco while pulling out the stink pellets, "to set this off in Potions and blame it on Potter."

The Slytherins were laughing as Annie said they should head down to the dungeons to go to class. They got in rather early as Draco put some of Ben's stink pellets under Snape's chair. Then, the kids ran into Theodore Nott.

"What's going on here," he asked Draco as the kids were laughing when they exited the classroom.

"We-ha-ha- we're playing Truth or dare-ha-ha-and we dared Draco to put stink pellets under Snape's chair," Kayla said through her dying laughter.

Nott started laughing too as he said, "Can I join in?"

"You have to get permission from Draco, Annie or Blaize," Giselle laughed.

"Annie, babe," Oh here we go, Annie thought. He's going to flirt with me AGAIN!

"Mind if I join you guys?" He said all flirty.

Annie looked like she was going to puke, but before she could answer, Snape came strolling down the corridor with his big black cloak bellowing behind him.

"Get inside," he said in his usual whisper. The Slytherins and Gryffindors were having Potions together today and it was going to be a pretty interesting class.

"As soon as he sits down, set off the machine by pressing this button," Annie said showing where it was.

"All right," Draco said, trying not to laugh.

Everyone sat down at their usual places and the Slytherins were trying not to even giggle as they sat down. Draco saw Snape sit down, and what happened would cause Draco to be a Hogwarts legend.

* * *

**Can you guys get me up to the 40 review mark please. If you do, you'd make my day:)**


End file.
